


Hands

by ChemCat



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemCat/pseuds/ChemCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Eberbach gets another offer to visit Moscow and Lord Gloria, once again, interrupts his? plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Klaus & Co belong to Aoike Yasuko.  
> Beta reader: mprice. Remaining mistakes are mine only.

**Hands**

“Don’t struggle Major. You’re not going anywhere. Search him!”

 

Gloved hands crawl up his legs, pausing on the inner thighs for a bit longer than they should. His hips and the upper body are given exactly the same treatment. Major Eberbach shivers in disgust.

 

“He’s clean.”

“Khorosho.”

“Well, Major, I think it’s a safe assumption that you’ll be accompanying me to Moscow—”

“You are getting boring with that! Haven’t you learnt anything from Mischa? I’m going back home, to Germany ... with you in the trunk—”

“Oh, you’re so full of yourself!”

“You think it’s enough to blindfold and handcuff me and I’ll go quietly? No! Fucking! Way!”

 

Something pokes the back of Eberbach’s head.

 

“You cannot shoot me now—”

“Getting scared? Iron Klaus—”

“No. Merely pointing out the mistakes in your logic. Unless, of course, you have a method to make the dead talk.”

 

Sharp pain swallows everything and through the falling blackness, the Major catches the last words. “Fucking clown! He thought he coul—” Then the darkness covers the Major's world.

*** 

“Whew! We were lucky. Where you think the arts be? … Lord Gloria?”

“Mr. Bonham?”

“’M ‘ere, m’lord.”

“Could you, please, pinch me, Mr. Bonham?”

“Eh?”

“Is that the Major there?”

“Where…? Oh, no!”

“No?”

“I mean, yes, m’lord. But…‘e be unconscious.”

“Of course he is! The sleeping gas was quite powerful.”

“No, m’lord! ‘E be knocked out cold.”

“Oh my. You are right, Mr. Bonham. And he’s neatly bound, too. What a nice present for my birthday!”

“That be months away, m’lord.”

“I don’t suppose I would be allowed to keep him that long. Let’s wake him up, Mr. Bonham.”

“Let’s not! We may toss him into the trunk like that an—”

“Mr. Bonham! On second thought, don’t release the Major. But, please, **do** treat him gently.”

*** 

“’E be ‘eavy, m’lord.”

“But you have to admit, Mr. Bonham, that the hunt was plentiful. The paintings **and** the Major have fallen right into our hands.” Lord Gloria laughs softly and pats Eberbach’s head. “We’ll have to get some ice for that ugly bump of yours, Major.”

*** 

The light seeps through the heavy eyelids, making the Major snap to a full attention immediately. “My head!”

“I see you’re awake, Major.”

“What the fuck are you doing here? And why the hell am I in a bed?”

“Not to mention that it’s my bed—”

“So don’t mention it, you idiot! Now, answer the question!”

“The prize belongs to a finder.”

“Was?”

“I found you, so you belong to me, my—”

“The fuck I do! And I’m not your **anything**! I’m out of here!”

“Naked?”

 

Eberbach panics and pulls the covers tighter to himself. The Earl doubles in laughter. "You’re still groggy, Major.”

“What the fuck is that supposed to mean, you degenerate?”

 

That causes Lord Gloria to laugh even harder.

 

“I’ll get you for that, you pervert!”

“Please, do. I won’t even try to run away, Major.”

 

Only now, it dawns on the Major that he is … fully clothed. “You wanker!”

“Is there regret in your voice?”

 

Acting on his threat, the Major jumps out of the bed and approaches Lord Gloria.

 

“Your strength is marvelous, Major. Nonetheless, you have to take it easy—”

“Don’t tell me what to do, yo—”

 

At this precise moment, Eberbach trips and falls down—landing on his knees.

 

“Major? Are you all right?”

“Ja...”

“Stay like this for a while then.”

 

For the second time in a very short time, the hands roam over the Major’s body … “Get your fucking hands off me!”

_… this time however …_

“But Major, I’m merely helping you to—”

_… these hands …_

“I don’t need **your** help!”

_… are not quite …_

“But don’t you **want** it?”

_… so offensive…_

THE END

 


End file.
